


twit fic 14

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: M/M, kaisergram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 38





	twit fic 14

will is shaking. he’s been on edge for what feels like hours, but has realistically been 30 minutes at most. he’s got his arms wrapped tight around duncan’s shoulders, clutching him as he sits on his cock and in his lap.   
“pl- ah- please,” will pleads, tangling a hand into the older man’s hair and tipping his own head back. duncan’s lips are busy sucking a bruise into will’s throat, but the hum sounds like a no. will whines, but he doesn’t move.   
duncan had told him what he wanted. he wanted will to sit still on his cock, keep him warm and hard for a while. will had agreed, not fully realizing just how needy he would get once he was stuffed full of duncan’s thick cock.   
“wanna ride you,” will pleads softly, and duncan hushes him, kissing up the line of his jaw before finding his lips. will kisses him back desperately. duncan’s hand wraps around his cock, and will moans into his mouth.   
“shh, stay still, baby boy. i’ve got you,” duncan kisses will again, and will has to fight every urge he has to rock on duncan’s hard length.  
“but-“  
“no but’s. you’ll take what i give you, or i won’t let you come at all.”   
will wants to sob as duncan continues to stroke him. he makes a frustrated sound, slumping and pressing his forehead against the older man’s shoulder. he lets his mind go blank, his eyes closing and his body relaxing.   
“there’s my good boy, just like that,” duncan kisses will’s temple, pumping his cock quickly. will whimpers when he feels duncan’s other hand on his ass, fingertips feeling where their bodies meet, where will is stretched to his limit and sensitive.   
“gonna come for me?” duncan murmurs, and will nips his shoulder as an answer. still as he is, there’s no hiding the way he’s clenching and trembling around the cock inside of him.  
“you can move when you come, hm? and after that, i’m fucking you into this mattress.”   
will nods, panting now. his fingers tighten in duncan’s hair, just barely tugging. his other hand clutches his shoulder, holding on like his life depends on it.  
“good boy. now, come for me.”  
and so will does, like his body is duncan’s to command. he cries out, the sound broken.   
“yes, yes, yes, yes,” will pants, rocking his hips and arching his spine. he sits up, tossing his head back and grinding himself down on duncan’s cock as he rides out the high of his orgasm. he’s been halfway there for so long, the release feels like a relief.   
will hasn’t fully come down when he’s being flipped over, gasping in shock when duncan suddenly has his on his back, one hand braced on the bed and the other holding his hip bruisingly tight. he scrambles, grabbing handfuls of sheets and stretching his arms out.   
“duncan, fuck!” will practically shouts, tossing his head back against his pillow. duncan doesn’t start slow, doesn’t let him recover, but immediately fucks into him relentlessly. the brutality is closer to how they usually fuck, and will can’t pretend he doesn’t love it.   
“it’s so much, oh god, oh fuck, oh *fuck*,” will can’t stay still now, squirming and rutting up to meet duncan’s thrusts. he’s half hard still, his body too eagerly responding.  
“you can take it,” duncan grunts from above him, coming down and catching his lips again.   
“take it and thank me for it. tell me how much you love it, will. thank me for fucking you so good.”  
will’s entire body shakes when he’s spoken to, his eyes watering. he’s a crier, always has been, and he knows it freaks duncan out a little sometimes.   
“tha- fuck- thank, thank you, thank you, oh god i love your cock, i love the way you fuck me, you fuck me so good, duncan, fuck,” will stutters and slurs through his tears, which start falling more steadily as he becomes more overstimulated.   
“you deserve it, yeah? you deserve to be fucked well, pretty boy. gorgeous thing like you, and i’m the only one who gets to see you,” duncan sits up, kneeling and lifting will’s hips with both hands to get the best angle.   
will groans, reaching out and running his fingers through the hair on duncan’s stomach and chest. he looks up at the other man, and briefly wonders how absolutely wrecked he must look. if it’s as wrecked as he feels, he’s fucked.   
“gonna come, sweetheart. you want it inside?”  
will nods quickly.  
“ask nicely, then,” duncan’s harsh thrusts are becoming uneven, but the slap of his hips against will’s ass never becomes less audible.   
“please come inside,” will begs, voice finally cracking on a sob. “please, please, love it when you come inside, fill me up, mark me, i’m yours, i’m yours, fuck, i’m yours!”  
will wraps a hand around his own cock, the other staying on duncan’s stomach.   
“alright, alright, fuck, can’t say no to that. can never say no to you,” duncan huffs, watching will’s face before looking down, his hair covering his eye. will knows he’s watching his own cock disappear into will’s body, and the thought alone sets off will’s second orgasm.   
will is vaguely aware of the hot splash of duncan’s come inside of him. it’s satisfying in a way he doesn’t try to explain. he doesn’t have to justify his sex life to anyone. he’s still crying, soft sobs starting up when he catches his breath.   
“shh, hush now, i’ve got you,” duncan pulls out slowly before lowering himself, pressing his weight against will without smothering him. will nods, and duncan rolls them over.   
will curls up on his side, resting his head and hand on duncan’s chest. it’s his favorite place to be when he comes down. the sound of duncan’s breathing and heartbeat, the feeling of warm skin and body hair against his cheek.   
it helps that everything about duncan seems to scream ‘protector’. it’s why will was drawn to him, even after learning his past. neither of them had moved into the middle of the woods for no reason, after all.   
“better now?” duncan asks minutes later, when will’s breathing and heartbeat seem to match his own.  
“mhm. m’good,” will mumbles, running his fingers idly through duncan’s chest hair.  
“good.”  
the two exchange no further words before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
